


彼岸花开 12

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822





	彼岸花开 12

12

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

“王一博，有什么恩怨也是你我之间的事，与这孩子无关。”  
王一博看着瑟瑟发抖的少年，“你在说什么呀肖检～”弯下腰，用食指抬起少年的下巴，“噗…原来肖检喜欢这样的呀……”  
王一丹在旁拿着酒瓶，“你俩谁先喝？”  
空气突然变的安静，少年怕的不敢吱声，肖战则一直很抵触酒，看到整整一瓶洋酒，轻轻皱了下眉头…  
微妙的表情没有逃过王一丹的眼睛， 王一丹打开酒瓶， “我看就从肖检开始吧。”

肖战硬着头皮，看着王一丹拿着酒，一步一步向自己走来…  
“丹丹，这酒我们肖检怕不知道有多烈，先让他见识下比较好。”  
王一博死死的拽住了少年的头发，疼痛感逼迫少年仰起头，“呃……痛……”  
肖战瞪着眼睛，“笨蛋，别说话，快点把嘴闭上！”  
话音刚落，少年还没有反应过来，王一丹就扼住少年的下巴，让微微开张的嘴巴无法合上，酒瓶瓶口强行塞到少年嘴里，少年拼命摇着头，求生的欲望让少年抬起了胳膊，握住王一丹拿酒的手腕，不停抗拒着…  
“你他妈的敢掐我手腕！”王一丹照着少年肚子就给了一脚，王一博皱着眉，加大了力气拉扯少年的头发，双倍的疼痛感让少年感到害怕至极，不争气的眼泪流了下来…  
“上十万的酒，给老子好好品尝吧。”

肖战看这架势，也顾不上那么多了，直接冲上去，用身体撞开王一丹，“你们这是犯罪，你们要强来我一定告的你们蹲到底！”  
“呵……”王一丹无所谓的摇晃了下身子，“肖检您力气真大…”一边说，一边又扼起了少年的下巴…  
肖战气的抬腿想绊倒王一丹，制止他的恶行，可还没等他碰到王一丹，腿就乖乖的站直了…  
王一博用枪指着肖战的太阳穴， “肖检，别急，先看你小情人喝，马上就轮到你了……”

“咕噜咕噜咕噜……咳……咳……呜呜……”少年闭着眼睛，被呛的鼻涕都流了出来……  
肖战听着痛苦的‘求救声’，咬着牙，闭上了眼睛…  
王一博冷着脸，看着隐忍的肖战，瞬间觉得可笑至极…  
放开抓着少年的头发，看着酒瓶勾了勾手指，王一丹把酒瓶突然从少年嘴里撤出，少年边咳，边瘫倒在地上…

从王一丹手里接过酒，王一博仰头，隔空把酒灌了一小口，含在口中，放下酒瓶，一只手搂过肖战的脑袋，一只手用力掐住他的一侧腰…  
“啊……啊唔……”肖战吃痛张开嘴，火辣的烈酒顺肠而下…  
“呼……呼呼……”虽然只是一小口，但不管是嘴里还是鼻子呼出的气体都有一丝淡淡酒的香醇…

王一丹拍了拍王一博的手，“哥，快松手，被掐青了！”  
“要是他没被掐青，那我舌头会被咬下来的。”

肖战无力的摇了摇头，他一项不擅长喝酒，啤酒也就1杯到头，好的烈性洋酒后劲大，但早上起来头不会痛…  
感觉到身体因为酒精有些燥热，神经也跟着亢奋了起来…  
“好了，两人都壮完胆了，show time～”

男孩被王一博拽着腿，拖到了床边， 身影完全笼罩在少年的身上，“脱光，自己上去。”

…………

“混蛋！住手！”肖战疯狂的扭动身体，想制止王一博，却被王一丹死死按住。  
“啊——”少年发出了惨绝人寰的叫声，王一博看着肖战，把手枪从少年胸口拿开…  
“肖检，他腿都岔开了，你还不进去，我就在来一次，反正还有4颗子弹，我们看看谁能扛到最后。”  
看着肖战红着眼睛瞪着自己，好像野兽爆发的边缘，王一博上扬起嘴角，对着墙，开了一枪，枪口还在冒着白烟，王一博笑意更浓的与肖战对视，把滚烫的枪口再一次的怼在了少年白皙的胸口上…  
惨叫声回荡在整个房间…

少年虚弱的看着肖战， “嘶…嗯……求求你，救救我……”  
肖战握紧了被铐在后面的手，“我做，给我他妈快住手！”  
王一丹直接把肖战用力往前一推，“想做就直说，耗了半天找理由…”  
肖战转头怒视王一丹，“我赌上检查官的名义，绝对不会放过你们。”  
王一博一把把肖战拽到了少年前面， “我赌上王家的名义，绝对让你再也碰不到检查官的制服。”  
肖战气的胸口生疼，有气无处发，王一博从后面把肖战身子往下压了压，“开始吧，进入吧。”

躺在床上的少年脸红的看着肖战，咬着下唇…  
肖战硬着头皮贴近少年，“你别怕……我……我和男人…也不会……但你别怕……”  
少年委屈的点了下头，“和男人…我也第一次。”  
王一博咬着牙叹了口气，去桌上把酒洒到手指上，二话不说，就把沾有酒的手指不停的在肖战后穴处打着转…  
“肖检，你在不进去我就真开始了，我可不想听你俩海誓山盟，打情骂俏。”  
少年盯着肖战得瞳孔，“进来吧，是你的话，真的可以。”  
王一丹叉着手冷冷的在一旁看着，王一博倒想看看，一项自律的肖战能不能突破底线。  
肖战闭上眼睛，把肉棒顶在少年的后穴上，冒出水的龟头能感觉到后穴一缩一缩的，但理智束缚着肖战，告诉他，不可以，不可以…

“我办不到。”  
肖战话音刚落，王一博就与王一丹对视了1秒，王一丹上来就扯着少年的胳膊，把人翻下了床…  
王一博扣住肖战的腰，把手指慢慢往里捅进一小截…  
“啊…住手……啊……”  
王一博非但没住手，还不停的往里伸，“肖检，你好好的，我慢慢来，你要非要喜欢玩硬的，那我也可以陪你玩sm。”  
“啊啊……啊……王一博，你住手……嗯……”随着王一博手指进进出出，肖战感觉酒劲也上来了，浑身无力…  
“这样吧，肖检，我们做比交易…”王一博边说，边又加入一只手指继续抽插…  
“啊啊……啊……”  
王一博从后面拽起肖战的头，让俩个人的脸蛋贴着脸蛋，“只要你乖乖的和我们玩一次，我就帮你把报纸上你看见的仇报了。”  
肖战身子突然僵硬…  
王一丹跳上床，舔了舔肖战的唇，“你知道我们有这样的本事。”  
少年虽然听不懂他们在说什么，可是潜意识里他不想肖战受到伤害，“不要！不要答应！”  
王一博翻了个白眼，看都没看，直接给了床下少年两脚…  
“唔……”少年吃痛的捂着肚子，闭上眼睛…

…………

“啊啊……呃啊……唔……”  
肖战被王一丹按着头，含着肉棒，腰被王一博按下，屁股撅起，后穴里3支手指进进出出做着扩张…  
“哦……丹丹你知道吗，他后面特别紧…”王一博一边抽插，一边找着凸点…  
“嗯～呼……他前面的嘴也很好用…”王一丹从肖战嘴里抽出肉棒，“宝贝，，下面的蛋蛋你也舔舔呗。”…

王一博突然邪魅一笑，找到了…  
“啊啊啊……啊……”肖战不受控制的抬起头，“停下！啊啊……”  
王一丹知道王一博找到了敏感点，不客气的把肖战的头按在自己的蛋蛋上， “肖检，好好舔，别光自己爽…”  
肖战刚想骂，却被王一博手指搞的一个字都蹦不出来…

突然感觉王一博的手指离开了自己的后穴，肖战使劲扭着头，脱离开王一丹的魔抓，王一丹不悦的皱眉…  
“你他妈的……啊啊啊——”  
还没等肖战开骂，后穴就被坚硬的肉棒撑开，肖战疼的瞬间感觉自己被劈开了两半…  
“艹！”王一博打了下肖战屁股，“你放松点，太紧了……”  
肖战疼的喘着粗气…  
王一博肉棒被紧致的后穴吸的又麻又爽，完全不顾及肖战是第一次破处，直接掰开屁股，让后穴完全暴露在自己眼皮底下，一插到底…  
“啊啊……啊…停……啊啊……”肖战抓着床单，后穴被肉棒顶到凸点，又疼又痒，自尊心让他咬着唇，尽量不叫出声，但效果并不大…

王一丹托起肖战的脸，“肖检，我们来赌个好玩的，如果你让我们先射出来，我保证以后我们都不找你和那小白脸麻烦，如果你先高潮了，那么我们来日方长…”  
“啊…你…嗯啊啊……唔…唔……”王一丹可不想听什么废话了，他的肉棒快炸了，直接粗鲁的把肖战的头在次按到自己肉棒上，耻毛扎在脸上，口水顺着缝隙流出…  
“啊啊……哦啊…啊…”  
王一博大力抽出有把肉棒顶到凸点，肠壁的肉都被带动侧翻了出来…  
“太他妈舒服了…哦……嗯～”王一博被夹的爽上了天，不停的加快速度…  
王一丹顶着跨，按着肖战得头发，“喂，给我含的再深一点…”  
“唔唔…嗯……啊啊……啊～……呀啊……”  
肖战觉得自己的肉棒和后穴的某一点快被融化了…红着脸，小舌头压在王一丹龟头的泉眼上…  
“我操！”王一丹怎么也没想到肖战会来这么一下，扯着他的头就做起了深喉…  
随意嘴里咕噜咕噜的唾液声，王一丹肉棒不停的颤抖，“肖检，可要把专门给你营养液都喝进去呀……”  
“啊…唔……啊啊哈……嗯……”肖战用力摇着头，可还是被王一丹大手按住，滚烫的精液射进喉咙深处…

…… ……

“咳…咳咳……啊啊啊……呃啊……”肖战吐出了大部分精液，王一丹可惜的摇了摇头，看着还在抽插后穴的王一博， “哥，他都被你艹射一次了，莲花也不过如此呢～”  
王一博淡淡的上扬了下嘴角，卜滋，卜滋的声音，打红的屁股，“他里面的水更多。”  
“嗯嗯……嗯…啊……”  
酒的后劲上来了，肖战现在完全没有力气反驳，直觉的头昏脑涨…

王一丹走下床，用脚踩着少年脸，“看，你喜欢的男人，正被别人艹呢，好好看着他是怎么被艹到高潮的。”

王一博抽插的速度越来越快，肖战后穴吸的也越来越紧，酥麻的龟头不知疲惫的撞击着肠壁…  
“啊啊…啊……嗯…到……啊啊……到了……啊啊啊啊啊——”

…………  
王一博整理好衣物，看着趴在床上的肖战，后穴一缩一合，不断有自己的精液流出，满意的拿出钥匙帮他把手铐打开了…  
肖战疲惫加疼痛感，一动都不想动，“你说的那件事，是真的吧。”  
王一丹不爽的踢了下门，“哥，走了。”  
王一博也不在说什么，提脚走人…  
“喂！王一博！”肖战急的撑起身体想追过去，却腿软到摔倒地上…  
听到扑通一声，王一博回头看了看， “我会把人3天内给你弄进来，要杀要剐，你随意。”

…………

房间回复了平静，肖战凭着毅力移到少年身边，少年已经昏厥…  
肖战把少年的头放到自己腿上，自己靠着墙，“这次是我连累了你。”


End file.
